The Parent Trap 2014
by Jman4208
Summary: leave tons of reviews! I luv Matthew Underwood and Erin Sanders. note Nancy sulivan will play the role of logans housekeeper and Jerry Trainor will play the butler Ariana grande as the twins Nona from victorious as the grandmother and jenette mccurdy as meradith blake but her name will be jenette or jen or jenny. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

THE PARENT TRAP

It was 2005 When Quinn and Logan met. They married on the QE2 (Queen Elizabeth 2). L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole plays while they dance the night away and then take the photo to remember forever. 11 years and 9 months later in 2014 they're now divorced but still share children together. The story begins at CAMP SEELEY in San Bernardino, California. A beautiful freckled face California native named Hayley arrives at the camp trying to retrieve her duffle. "Okay I can do it. No I can't! Ugh!" Two girls come over and offer her a hand."Hey are you from California?" "Do you live in Hollywood, are you rich?" Haley replies "who are you two Lucy and Ethel? I've never been to Hollywood."

"I live in Santa Barbra that's about 95 miles from LA it's still in Southern California." "My dad's a movie producer and film historian we also live next to a vineyard; we go wine tasting a lot well he does." A black limo pulls up and out steps Lily a British girl in a white checkered suit with her butler Steven Spencer. "Well I've got everything on mums list, so thanks for bringing me here Steven." "Oh.. I almost forgot here's a little something from your Nona. A brand new Chemistry set with real chemicals maybe you'll find some like minds on this continent who share your love of science." "I doubt that won't be easy but I appreciate it." "toodaloo old bean, have fun" "Toodaloo."

Meanwhile in the mesa hall the girls end up bumping into each other not noticing each other. Camp counselor Martha takes a plateful of cookies with nuts in them but both girls decline Martha's offer due to the fact they're both allergic to nuts. Later in an outdoor talent show Hayley reenacts Romeo and Juliet while Lilly makes some type of potion. When the two girls meet they're shocked they look alike. Hayley says "why is everyone staring?" "Can't you see the resemblance between us?" "Lily your teeth are crooked and eyes and closer together than mine." Lily replies combatively I'm good at science and you suck at acting, Reese. "Why I should blow your lights out!" Hayley says furiously with a fire in her eyes.

For the mean insults Hayley and Lily decide to even the score with each other. Hayley sneaks into Lily's cabin and rips open pieces of the left over chemistry set and mixes chemicals that will explode and leaves them under the cabin door in a bucket. Camp counselor Martha opens the door and the chemical mix falls on her burning her skin leaving blisters and a big explosion goes off wrecking the cabin. The girls are put in the isolation cabin and discover a big secret…


	2. We're Not So Different You And I

We're Not So Different, you and I

It was the isolation cabin for Hayley and Lilly. After the little stunt Hayley pulled her and Lilly will finally have to get along. It was a cloudy windy after noon as the wind brushed through the cabin Hayley tried to shut it. "Gosh, it's stuck." The girls finally close the screen when Hayley's pictures are crinkled "oh, man, My Leo Decaprio pic is ruined." "Who?" says Lilly "You've never heard of Leo Decaprio?" "How far away is London?" "From here it's a bit over 5,000 miles but sometimes seems much further." How far away is your home?" Santa Barbra's just 150 miles from here not that far as London though." They both chuckled. "Here's a picture of my house." "its beautiful but who's that man?" "Oh, that's my dad. He didn't know I took that picture till he turned around." "He's somewhat my best friend; he refers to me as the only girl in his life." What's your life like Lilly?" "Well I don't have a father so it's just me my muther and grandmother plus our trusty butler." "You have a butler that's so cool!" "My mum's really into science and is a science professor at Covington University coming up with these um… inventions and gadgets."

"My mum also is a female model, she's quite famous actually." "Hayley are you Hungry?" No, why" "cause I got some bible." "What's that?" "It's like American popcorn only sweeter and we call it bible." "How old are you?" Lily asked. I'll be ten on January 9th." Lilly coughs almost chocking on the bible. "ME TOO" "Strange" Hayley says. Utter silence breaks when Hayley rummages through her trunk holding a picture. "What's the matter. "You've never seen your dad and ive never met my mom so… what are you looking for lily?" "This, it's a photo of my mum and it's ripped." "So is mine." Right down the middle." The girls unveiled the two half's and suddenly realized that's their parents. "That's my mum look at those cute pigtails." that's my dad look at that bushy hair." Lilly you and I are sisters, TWINS, BASICLY!" ''oh my god!" as Lilly and Hayley hug with tears streaming down they couldn't believe their parents would keep this from them.

"Lil, I'm a genius" Hayley said as they lie in bed snuggled up all comfy. "What do you mean?" "You wanna know what dad is like right?" Lilly nods in agreement. "I'm dying to know mom. So why don't we switch places?!" "You go to Santa Barbra as me and I go back to London as you!" "Well…Lilly you're forgetting one little thing: WE'RE DIFFENT YOU SIMPLETON!" "Lillian we can pull it off we're twins aren't we?" "Hayley I told you we're different but… if we switch, sooner or Later they'll have to switch us back." "When they do they'll have to meet again face to face after all these years." Lilly you know what, you're not that stupid as I thought but we gotta nail each other's personalities down within two weeks." "The next morning at the ISOLATION TABLE while the girls ate breakfast they went over basic house rules like where everything is at, who is who. "Ok Hayley this is Nona." "She's so cute what do we call her?" "Nona." "Why didn't I think of that" yeah but beware that she never shuts her trap and likes to ramble and ramble about the 'old days'. "This is Steven Spencer our butler as I mentioned before but we call him Steven." Lily had her hair cut shorter and an ear pierced and was ready of operation: GET OUR DIVORCED PARENTS BACK TOGETHER.

"Okay this is it." "Hayley you're going to find out how mom and dad met." "You're gonna find out why they broke up. "Lillian Pensky your car is here" "Here's your ticket and passport Steven you pick you up at Heathrow Airport first thing in the morning." As the limo pulled off Lily crossed her finger whispering "Good luck." As Hayley walks into the airport she instantly sports Steven who picks her up and spins her around giving her a bouquet of roses as a welcome home gift. "Missed you." "Missed you." "What happen to your hair? And your ears are pierced." "I cut it. Do you like it?" "Love it, a whole new you. Give me five girlfriend." As Hayley and Steven complete their handshake a huge smile crosses her face as she's ready to go. The car rushing down the streets of London England as 'Here comes The Sun' plays in the background. People in business suits London times in their hands. Hayley seemed breath taken by the architecture. "Lilly." Steven laughed in amusement. "You're acting as if you're a tourist or like you don't even recognize your own home town?" "oh well… um." She shuddered as Steven looked suspicious. "I'm just so ecstatic to be home after so long that's all." "Hmm." Steven said after he cleared his throat. In Hayley's mind she's thinking 'God I hope she likes me. Please like me, please' as the car stop in front of the white London home. The driver opens Hayley's door saying "Home again.' As she thanks him.

.

.


	3. I've Waited Forever

I've Waited Forever.

"This is it, 23 Egerton Terrace." Hayley enters the home in aww immersed into the home. She walks into the living room and notices a picture of Albert Einstein on the wall. She hears a grunt as she walks into the study noticing a redheaded figure reading the London times. "Nona, I'm home" Nona squeals as she looks at her granddaughter. "Welcome home sweaty pea. Did you have a great time?" "Uh huh, great" "Lilly what are you doing?" "Smelling." "Smelling?" well making a memory so when I'm all grown up I'll always remember my grandmother and how she always smelled like old licorice and piped backup." "Good to have you back." Just then a small quiet voice rang out "Lillian, Lillian." "Mother" Hayley stood then stunned by how beautiful her mother looked with curly brown hair she noticed the glasses from the picture Lilly showed her were gone. Quinn wore a light almost darkish blue turquoise dress with matching heels. "YOU'RE BACK!" Hayley ran up the long flight of stairs embracing her mother in a huge hug while Quinn stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "I can't believe it's you." "And I can't believe it's you and with short hair, who cut it for you?" "A girl I met at camp. Do you hate it?" "No I absolutely love it and your ears are pierced." "any other surprised like belly button rings or tattoos?" "Oh darling what is it?" "I'm sorry I've missed you so much you have no idea." "I missed you too." Quinn replied.

Up in Quinn's room Hayley found tons of beakers and test tubes and this laser zap watch. Quinn was on the phone with some fellow coworkers for her next science convention and still had a photo shoot at 3pm. "Hold on one sec. Lilly, would you hate very much running down to the photo shoot with me?" "No mum I'd love it!" "as they stood outside the studio Hayley saw a picture of her mom in a lab coat almost in a sexy like look. "You look incredible that's you?" well I'd like to do something while you were away plus my students at Covington were on summer break as well so I spent most of my time in the studio modeling dresses and jewelry I also created some new gowns and dresses." "Gowns? Like wedding gowns?" "Yeah." " See that one over there? It's my latest creation." " mum you'd look really beautiful in that gown" "me! You know what little lady I think time away from home has made you a little loopy. Come on lets see what all the fuss is about." "Okay I'm here!" "Ah we're saved" said a photographer. "Ms. Pensky it seems an order of those new dresses were just shipped in and we needed you to try them on for the photo shoot." So Quinn try's on a white wedding gown with rhinestones in the shape of a rose on the gown. Haley thinks to herself 'My mom is too gorgeous and very cool."

After the shoot the girls ran over to Covington where Quinn had a science meeting discussing a new potion that would he;p people look or sustain a young look and possible adding potions to weight loss drugs to speed up the weight loss process. The main reason for the meeting is for Quinn to figure how to use hydrogen to not only power planes but increase travel time. Anyways after the days events Hayley and Quinn went to Harrods and ordered lunch while Hayley started asking a slew of questions Quinn didn't seem prepared for. "Tell me about the F word." Hayley! Are you talking about what it means?" "No mum I mean my father." "Oh, that F word!" "Well… He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met he was um… actually a Jerk. Entirely jerky." "Well why" "why the sudden curiosity about your dad huh?" "Maybe because you've never mentioned him and you can't blame a kid for wondering at least tell me more!" "ok I guess you're at that age where kids wanna know all about their family background." Well he was a big huge softie but sometimes obnoxious but sarcastically funny. I was very shallow when it came to boys so I fought the feelings I had for him after my first boyfriend your Boyfriend? I thought you two met as adults here in London." "We met at PCA." "PC-what?" Pacific Coast Academy it's a boarding school in southern California along pacific coast highway. Because like I said I wasn't too keen of him or even think much of him at first until my first breakup. We married immediately after graduation then I moved here for College. We were sitting right by the window of the QE2." "QE what mum?" "Queen Elizabeth the Second it's an ocean liner that sails from London to New York cause we were in New York after Graduation to celebrate then we both decided to just get married their plus he wanted me to have the best so he said ocean liner wedding and I ran with the idea." "He's an American you know. Well you're not cause you were raised here." "No Kidding, so was it really love at first sight?" "I knew you we're gonna ask me all these Questions on day, now it's here. TAXI!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Old Dad!

'Dear old dad: I wonder what he's doing at this very moment.' Logan is waiting at gate E at Santa Barbra International Airport. Lilly says quietly to herself with a almost dreamy gaze "Oh gosh. It's him" He was tall and not exactly fit but well toned Lillian noticed that his bushy hair was gone he was wearing dark blue jeans and a brown polyester jacket (much like in the film). "Get into these arms ya little punk." "Dad, FINALLY!" "mmm, Oh I hope you had a lousy time at that camp because you're done, that's it, I missed you too much." "What happened to you Hay? Something's changed… are you getting taller?" with his arms wrapped around her shoulder she began to speak. "So what's up dad, I mean how's Nancy and everybody?" "Great, everybody's great can't wait to see you. Eight weeks really is too long Hay a lots been going on around here." "A lots happened to me too dad I feel like a new woman." "Whats the matter I cut myself shaving?" "No, no it's just seeing you for the first time… you know in.. in so long. You look taller to me too dad!" Lilly scoffed at it. "So…" "So what dad?" "You know what. How was summer camp besides me calling it lousy?" "well we had a lot of fun a-." "We?" replied Logan. "Oh me and my friend, I met this girl and we got really close." "Sounds great." "She was a lovely girl." "Why so proper all of a sudden? Did I send you to some finishing school or a summer camp?" "Sorry dad." "You seem very giddy like you haven't seen me in years what's up with you today?" It's just for the past eight weeks I was never able to say the word dad; never, not once." "So what you're saying is that you missed me but you really really missed calling me dad?" "Yeah, I really have missed it dad. OH MY GOD! WHA-" Lilly jumped in excitement as if somebody thru her a huge surprise party. "Now you're sounding like your old self."

As Logan pulled into the driveway Lilly could hear a dog barking and then Nancy runs towards Lillian in awwwwww and spun her around. "Hello beautiful, you grew a bit. I hope you're hungry cause I made your favorite: Ribs. Why are you so quiet you seem shy?" "Oh its nothing I'm just so glad to be home." "Hey, did I just hear something about ribs?" "yeah I just finished laying out the sauce." "I cant pin point it Hay but something about you seems different." "It's still the same old me, honest." Lilly sheepishly put on a half smile as she crossed her fingers behind her back. "Hi Otis!" the Labrador barked at her several times. "What's wrong with you little Oity?; Like you don't even recognize her." Lillian walks into the house seeing all her dads posters and his pictures of him and Hayley in happy times. "So what do you wanna eat and then unpack or we can unpack and then eat or we can eat while we unpack?" "You mean I can eat in my room?" "Yeah that's a possibility." "Hay, when you finish eating theirs someone I want you to meet so meet me by the pool." "Ok dad." "Ok Hay."

Logan walks out on the porch with a plate of ribs and is seen with a mysterious figure. "look at you. Is that your 3rd plate of ribs honey?" "yeah!" the lady said with a half smile looking down at her plate laughing. The mysterious figure asks him: "Did you tell her yet?" "No I didn't." "Loggie bear." "Don't worry 'MAMMA' I will" "Tell me what?" Lillian asks Nancy. "Hayley it is none of my business how your father lives his life. Logan's grown and can do what he wants." "I understand that but who's that lady?" "Her name's Jennifer Shay. She likes to be referred to as Jenny." "She's a talent agent from Los Angeles at sunset studios. Your father hired her at the beginning of the summer to find and pitch some new ideas and find some fresh talent for a new reality show he's producing. If you ask me I think she's 'selling her talents' more than she is finding them." "What are you talking about, Nancy?"

"We both know your dad's not some kind of smooth talking or drop dead gorgeous type of man. I thought why he is seeing a hot little number like that who eats like a pig when it comes to meat and wears her skirts too tight. Then I realized theirs about a million reasons why your father's giggling." Lilly pulls out her camera and takes photos of Jenny licking barbeque sauce off the side of his cheek as she seductively kisses his neck and he squeezes her behind. "Those two are inseparable! They drink together, swim together he takes her on very pricy shopping sprees. I think he looks past her discussing habits and focuses too much on her hotness but meet her for yourself Hay, don't let me influence you."

"There she is. Sweetie I want you to meet a friend of mine. Hay, this is Jennifer Shay." She looks up at Hayley after taking a sip of her lemonade. She looked like a flawless trollop with a red dress red lipstick white sparkly teeth and shiny blond hair. Lilly knew she would already be trouble. "Hi" Said Jennifer. "Hello, Jenny Shay." You're the girl your fathers been bragging about all summer. Loggie she's adorable. You seem so grown up for your age." "I'll be ten soon. How old are you?" "26." "wow only 17 years older than me, so how are you again dad?" "when did you become a math wiz? I'm gonna go in get another rack of ribs maybe some Champaign to celebrate." "What are we celebrating?" "Your homecoming." Said Jenny. Lilly takes her shirt off with her swimsuit on just as Jenny's cell phone rings.

"Jenny Shay. Hello Mr. Benson. I'm fully aware the proceeds for the film are going towards a local charity. Oh, yes I am writing it all down." Jenny vigorously scoffing down ribs. Oh, yes I agree very exciting but unfortunately Mr. Reese is going to be going out of the country on those days. Absolutely I will be sure to tell him, no, no thank you." "So how was camp Hay, was it fabulous." My dad's going out of the country?" that, no, no, no I just had to tell a little lie to get him out of something." "You know Lolo talks about you nonstop." In Lilly's mind 'GEESH! NOT ONLY DOES SHE CALL HIM LOGGIE BUT LOLO TO. DON'T MAKE ME PUKE!' Jenny continues on saying "You and him are obviously close" "well well closer than close. Were all each other has."

Lillian jumps into the pool making a big splash getting Jenny wet. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" "I'm sorry did I get you wet Jen?" "just a little." "Guess what. Your daddy took me riding on your horse the other day. I hope your ok with it." "sure I am, Winchester's use to strange women riding him. Not that your strange or anything. Compared to the other girls he's dated in the past you're relatively normal I mean you're like the only 29th person he's dated so far." " I'm #29?" "yeah its always the same thing with every girl. Taking them on expensive shopping sprees. His special reserve label wine." "Here we go, My special reserve label and I got my cork screw now lets pop this baby open. Did you girls find something to talk about?" "Jen does that mean yes?" "It sure does.".

(Phone rings.) "Can somebody grab that please, I'm dealing with dangerous chemicals." Steven answers the phone: "Pensky residence. Lilly?" "Yes Steven" "Oh, dear it sounds just like you on the phone. I'm sorry. To whom did you wish to speak? Lillian? One moment, please. A Melanie Puckett for you. Sounds just like your twin." "My twin? very funny. Good One Steven." "Hello? Oh, Melanie darling hi how are you?" "Hey how's it going over there?" "everything's lovely here but we're expecting a bit of rain. Melanie can you hold on for a moment?" "Ok but Hurry Hay it's important!" "Ok now I can talk. Dear god mom's incredible I can't believe it. She.. she's beautiful and fun and wicked smart and I got her talking about how she and dad first met and if you ask me." "HAYLEY STOP IT! You've got to bring mother out her immediately." "I've only had one day with her, I WON'T!" "But this is an emergency dads in love." "Lill are you nuts we're talking about Logan Reeese! Thee Logan Reese. The Logan Reese who dosen't fall in love at least not seriously." " trust me he is serious I mean she's always holding his hand and kissing his neck and calling him loggie and Lolo and he calls her 'MAMMA'." " It's discussing it's like every flirting word she says to dad is like word vomit. It's a regular puke fest. I tell you Hay it's amazing how skanky this woman is." "Wow lil you really painted a nasty picture in my head."

Listen Lilly I think after mom and dad divorced he want really looking for love maybe just a relationship. Then here comes Jenny and she throws herself at him and suddenly his COOLDAR is back on and he is naïve to see how nasty she is by the way she eats. I think he just looks at her hotness as a way to look past her evil soul." Lilly Electric Light Orchestra, Donna Summer and Daryl Hall and John Oates weren't lying this Jenny sounds like a regular 'Evil Woman, Bad Girl, Man-eater!'" Look Hayley just get back here and help me out cause I'm at my wits end." Hayley pulls a wrapper of a peppermint and rolls it up in the phone. "Lill, Lill are you still there?" "I'm here. What are you…?" "Operator operator 911 I think I lost you Lil!" Hayley hangs up on Lilly purposely. "Yeesh! Thank a lot for helping me out Hay. Hayley sneaks out of the closet with Quinn, Nona and Steven staring down at her suspiciously. "Um.. I uh.. I had a phone call from a friend at camp it's an old camp tradition to talk to your friend inside the closet. Kind of stupid I know but… so who's up for breakfast? I'm starving.

Ok Trooper, here's your most important meal of the day. Eggs sunny side up, bacon a side of toast and to top it off a stack of humongous chocolate chip pancakes which smell incredible if I do say so myself." Lilly just sat there with a cute smile put on her face. "Honey are you feeling ok? Because you hardly touched your ribs your favorite food and now you don't want breakfast. I hope you're not coming down with anything." " I swear I'm fine. Where's dad?" "Oh, he and miss 'I'll just have a fat cake' left about an hour ago. He over slept and didn't want to wake you." "oh." "Hay, why wrere you up late last night on the phone?" "oh that, I was calling a friend from camp, Melanie. She lives in New York." "Oh so you called her at 2 am because of the time difference?" "yes because of the time difference." "You know New York is only four hours ahead of us." "Well she was on vacation with her family in china. Um hmm." Nancy looked at Lillian as if she us up to something. "Alright you silly goose, your father wants you to meet him at the movie studio as soon as you're done with breakfast." "He does?!" "I'm through." Lilly took one bite of bacon and ran towards the double doors which led to the pool. She tried pulling the doors open as she's use to in England but Nancy told her to push them open. "Sorry I forgot." putting on an exciting but worrying smile. Nancy knew something was different about Lillian.

Hayley walks into The movie studio she notices pictures of famous movie stars and all types of high tech equipment and posters and camera crews yelling 'action'. It was amazing. She walks down a hall to her dad's office and knocks on the door. "Come in Hay." As he's finishing editing a script he begins to walk her outside. "Honey you caught me at the right time. I'm just getting ready to go. Lets walk out to the car and talk." "that's funny cause I got something I wanna talk to you about." "well I'll go first. I wanted to talk to you about jenny." "I wanna talk to you about my mother. What about jenny?" "well what about your mother." Dad listen I'm almost ten how long do you expect me to go on without knowing about my mother?" "Well we've talked about your mother." "Not really, a girl needs more than just some old photo. Face the facts dad, I need a mother." "you're right about that you do need one which brings me to … Jenny." As she pulls up in the parking lot of the studio next to his car. "hello Hay." "so did you tell her?" "almost." "how about we all have lunch on the terrace later?" "actually me and Hay are gonna go wine tasting later.' "no sweat, I've got plenty of work on my plate. I'm holding auditions today for new reality show, Loggie. So I'll see you for dinner a little later then. See ya Hay." "bye." Replied Lillian. "I can't wait to ship that little brat off to boarding school in Sweden.

Later that afternoon, Lillian and Logan go horseback riding all the way to winery then are brought a number of bottles to consume. They let Winchester (the horse take a breather while they sit out in the sun drinking.. "Hayley I want you to give me your honest opinion of jenny." "As what dad, your talent manager, your friend?" "I mean as a person." "she has nice hair good teeth she can eat an entire rack of ribs in under 10 minutes but she's a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion anyways." "Believe it or not we're gonna make her part of the family." "our family dad." "yeah." "I think it's a great idea, brilliant, totally awesome a dream come true I've always wanted an auntie!' "oh sweathear-… um sweetie I think you're confused." "no dad I get it you're going to adopt Jenny and make her my aunt." "No I'm going to marry her." "MARRY HER! THAT'S CRAZY TALK!" Lillian started speaking in French. "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN HAY!" "Where did you learn French?" "Camp." "Let's discuss this in English if you don't mind." "Hay, what's going on why so upset this is great news. Remember just what you wanted a mother." "DAD YOU CANT DO THIS! IT'LL TOTALLY SCREW UP COMPLETELY EVERYTHING! UGH" Lillian said in a crying tone. "HAY, HAY HAYLEY!"

Hayley runs up to her room as Nancy is in there cleaning up without noticing. "I cant handle this I'm going out of my mind. Dear lord I'm only one kid!" "you wanna share something with us Hay?" Nancy, you startled me!" "I startled you?" "You scared me I didn't know you were in here." "Are you sure everythings ok cause you've been acting kind of funny lately. Otis dosen't come around you and you barley eat anything I cook. I swear if I didn't know any better you seem like… forget it its ridiculous." Nancy turns her back towards Hayley's door to walk out before Lillian speaks. "I seem like who, Nancy?" "Forget it it's crazy it even crossed my mind." I seem like Lillian?" "nancy pauses in her footsteps and turns to face Lillian. "how do you know about Lillian?" "I know about Lillian because [her English accent comes in as she stutters] I am Lillian." "Nancy covers her mouth in shock. "aww, oh!" Logan walks in. "HAY , HAY, HAYLEY why did you snap at me like that did you forget to take your special vitamins or did you have to much wine? I new I should have only given you a sip." "Nancy why awre you looking at her like that?" " Loge I'm not looking at her any way different than I have for the past 9 years. 6lbs 11 ounces 21 inches long this is how I look at her. Can I hug her!" Logan looks at Nancy as if she's lost whatever piece of her mind she has left. "She's so big and beautiful. I'm gonna make you something special you know what I'll just whip up everysthing we have ok." "Hayley look I just want you to be open to the idea and be happy for me and Jenny. We're gonna be one big happy family!" "DAD I'I JUST.. I JUST.. I HOPE YOURE MAKING THE RIGHT CHOICE!" Logan puts on this angry face and hollers at Lillian. "IT'S MY DECISION, NOT YOUR'S AND I AM MAKING THE RIGHT CHOICE BECAUSE I KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU LITTLE LADY." Logan pauses realizes he's physically shaken his daughter and lost his temper. "DAD YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS!" she runs away screaming as Nancy looks at Logan saying "What are you looking at me for I don't know nothing."

"well I guess I need to go back to anger management or maybe she had a little too much wine ahh this is not good hmm." Jenny pulls up in her white BMW blasting 'Gimmie More' by Britney Spears . "Hey baby. You look a little stressed?" "no kidding mamma. I told Hayley and she went totally mad. She told me I'm gonna regret this and I snapped at her and blah blah blah I mean, Jen do you think I'm a bad father? Ahe must hate me. I'm such a moron!" " Loggie woggie bear, you're not all those things and she's just upset . This is basic step mom parenting 101 I'd be worried if she didn't act the way she did. I think what she needs is a woman to woman talk to bring her around.'" "I don't think that's a good idea she's a little sensitive about you right now." "well its time to break the ice. She'll see it my way." "Jen I need a martini a double." Jenny rings a bell beckoning Nancy. " You rang?" "1 martini and get Lolo a double." "Nance please I got a migraine." Oh and leave your zipper down and your shirt half way unbuttoned it turns me on and I love it when I can see a little chest hair." She kisses his forehead giving him wet kisses then proceeds to Hayley.

Hayley is on the blue swing when jenny comes to talk to her. "Need a push?" "No." "well I'll just sit then. I know your scared about having someone just protrude in on your dad. But we love each other Hay and love is a fantastic mystery that takes a man and a woman on a trip of ecstasy while…" "Jenny I don't mean to be real rude while your trying to be all gross but I know what my dad sees in you." "oh really?" "Yeah, you're young and sexy and he's only a man." "your father underestimates you." "but will you underestimate me Jen?" "Alright listen to me missy. I adore your father and he's the type I'm always dreamed of marrying." "so if he is your dream man this has nothing to do with his money right?" "Hate to rain on your parade angel but you are no longer the only girl in Logan Reese's life so get over it.' "But what about his teeth their jacked up?" "I don't care I still think he looks good even with his bad teeth." "He snores when he sleeps he sleeps with all his female talent! He was a chemistry geek IN HIGH SCHOOL!" "As jenny walks away she says: "nothing you say or do will make me change my mind you little brat! So don't play with me!" "Oh man this is bad! I'd better call Hayley!"

In England: "Steven, another refill please." Said Nona. "Lovely choice of wine by the way." "May I have a sip mum?" "I don't think you'll like it." Hayley sniffs the wine then takes a small sip smacking it around her mouth to savor the flavor. "Well if you ask me it's too robust for me but I'm partial to the softer California grape." Quinn and Nona laughs as Hayley sees a faxed 911 message from Lilly. Hayley falls out her chair. "Ahhhhh!" "darling are you ok?" "I think I've had 1 to many. I need some fresh air." "Do you wnt me to tag along with you ?" "Just gotta touch woozy/" "Woozy ?" replied Nona. Hayley runs into a phone booth and dials Lillian. "Hello!" says Lillian. "whats up". Says Hayley. Hay dad's getting married." "Lil what are you Coca for coco puffs or something?" "would I kid about this Hayley?" "I guess not." "now listen, the weddings 2 weeks from now so we have to get mom and dad back together like NOW!" "ok, um.. mom and I are going to the opera tonight. I'll drop the act first thing in the morning. " "Alright, and Hayley HURRY!" Hayley runs out the phone booth bumping into Nona. "excuse me mam." As she drop9s her accent on accident. "oh yes. Lets talk a stroll in the park and you can explain what this is all about honey." "It's a long story though." "well it's a big park and we've got plenty of time to kill." "well first of all I'm…

The next Morning Hayley walks into Quinns room as she's just getting off the phone. "Allez, au revior. Hey darling. I've done it I just have to finish extracting the negative ions in my new weight loss supplement formula then I figure you and I can go out to Harrods for lunch then spend the rest of the day getting lost in downtown London. How does that sound. Hm". As she kisses Hayley on the cheek. "I can't mum. I have to go out of town today." "Oh, you have tto go out of town. And where are you going?" Hayley hides under the covers afraid to look her mother in the face about to break the news. "Lilly! Lilly! Come out from under there." " That's where I'm going I'm going to see Lilly." "And where might she be?" "In Santa Barbra. With her father Logan Reese." "you're not Lillian?" "you are correct.' "You're Hayley?" "I am. Lillian and I met at camp and we decided to switch lives because I've never seen you and dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Lilly the same with dad. Please don't be mad because I love you so much and hope you can love me as me and not as Lillian." Quinn grabs Hayley in a quick embrace. "Listen, I've loved you your whole life I could never love you the same as I do Lillian and nothings going to change my love for you honey." Steven wails out saying "I've never been this happy in my pathetic miserable life as a butler." "So I guess you have to switch us back now huh?" "Technically you belong to your dad and Lillian belongs to me." "No offense mom but this arrangement really stinks." "I'm in agreement with you on that it totally stinks." "Then I say we fly to Santa Barbra, see Lillian and dad, and work this whole thing out." "And I say you're right, and don't worry my miniature Einstein I'll take care of everything. You're not to worry alright." Quinn pecks Hayley's nose and hugs her tight.


	5. Chapter 5

After All These Years

"I'm so sorry but I can't handle this. I mean Spence tell me how does my hair look? Wht should I wear? oh god my nerves are all racked! does my breath smell? Smell it." "Madam Quinn relax. You Look fine and perhaps a tic tac wouldn't hurt but what's the matter?" "Oh, Steven I'm sorry its just that I haven't seen or heard from Logan Reese in over 9 years and suddenly I'm flying halfway across the world to.. I'm not mature enough. Its worring enough I have to see him after all these years but if he didn't make me so nuts I'd still be married to him. We both agreed on this arrangement so that we'd never have to see or speak to each other again!"

"What if he doesn't recognize me! Don't answer that." Quinn rummages though her closet looking for something to wear while holding a cigarette in between her lips and black shades on looking very disheveled. "So Hayley said he was a... a hunk sickle . He was very handsome. I mean he had a smile that made me blush like a new born baby and it made me go weak at the knees if you'd imagine that." "Alright mom I'm all set." "Great me too, almost." "mom you've haven't even packed yet." "Oh, right you're absolutely right. Did you speak to your father?" "Yeah, yeah I just got off the phone with him and he's really anxious to see you!' "Anxious nervous or anxious excited?" "Definitely anxious excited." "oh." "He said he'll Meet us tomorrow at noon at the Chamberlain Hotel In West Hollywood, Los Angeles California." "That's incredibly too soon isn't it. Can you run downstairs and gather up our tickets from your grandfa-mother while I finish packing." 'Ok." "Liar liar your pants are on fire!" "shhh!" "Steven I have a request more of a favor I was wondering if you'd be willing to…" "Ms. Quinn I'd be more than glad to accompany you on the trip." "Thanks ever so much you don't have to come as our butler but just as a friend." "say no more but if I can make a suggestion, if I we're seeing my ex after 9 years and with those legs I'd wear this little baby. You'll rock this dress.

"By mother, wish me luck." "good luck darling." "bye Nona!" "Bye Hay!" 'You're coming to Santa Barbra for thanksgiving right?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Say hello to your father for me." "I will." As they both crossed in hope of thei plan will work they set off for Heathrow Airport. "Airport please." Says Quinn.

(''In The Mood'' by Joe Garland) begins to play.

A wonderful view of the los Angeles skyline appears. Jenny is at the Chamberlain with Her Mother Pamela. "Now mommy be nice cause he's everything you've ever wanted for your little princess. Plus tons more" "Honey I'll be on my best behavior." "There he is." [Bark bark] "With the whole Motley crew. Hey baby!" "Hi" "Hayley, Nancy and Otis what in the heck are you doing here?! Honey a dog at the Chamberlain?" "Hay pleaded for me to take him along." "Loggie you're such a softy." Otis then growls at Jenny. "ow!" "Good Oity. So jenny this must be your mother?" "Yes! Mom this is my fiancé and the love of my life, Logan Reese." "Hello Logan I'm so pleased to meet you I'm Pamela Shay." "Hi." "And this is Logan's adorable daughter Hayley this entire prenuptial get-together was her idea I'll have you know." "Jenny has told me so many wonderful things about you you may call me auntie Pam!" Pamela said creeply. Hayley Steven and Quinn pull up to the valet parking in a black Lincoln MKT limousine. As Steven opens Quinns car door she purposely sticks her right foot out instead of her hand. "Other end, Madam Quinn." "Whoops!" Quinn is in a beige suit jacket and skirt with cream hills. As she steps out she wobbles and is barefooted. Quinn guzzles down a small bottle of vodka and tosses it up in the air as Steven catches it. "That was a great flight wasn't it and so quick." "I've never seen you quite this thirsty before madam." "Well believe it or not Spence I've never had vodka before this trip!" "Could've fooled me ma'am." "come on lets rock n roll!" she said excitingly but drunkenly "I am in such major trouble here." Jenny: "If the hotel can do it I think that room is perfect for the wedding, Not too big not too cramped. And not that I wouldn't mind having it at the house it's just that this could be fantastic." So we're already checked into our rooms. Why don't we go upstairs freshen up and then we can rendezvous for lunch?" Pamela:"Great! Meet you in the bar in ten."Logan: "OK." Jenny: "Perf! Lolo, now that we're here why don't we take a peek at that honeymoon suite? I bet it is to die for." "Good Idea 'mama.' I like the way you think."

("In The Mood" by Joe Garland still playing)

As Hayley Steven and Quinn walk into the elevator she trips then pushes the door back as it closes as she for gets her purse at the front desk." Nancy and Lillian try to control Otis but he jumps over a luggage carrier and onto the elevator into Hayley's arms. "OTIS!" "Excuse me, did you find a beige bag.. thank you." Lillian: "MUM!" "silly Lilly you didn't have to wait for me I could've found the room by myself. Besides I'm feeling a little wound up I need some fresh air. Go on sweetie I'll see you UPTHAIRS. I love that jacket by the way did you have that on the entire time we we're on the plane?" "MUM WATCH OUT!" (Bellboy) "Sorry sorry") as she crashes into a bouquet of roses. "She is zonked zonked ZONKED! Of all days she chooses today to show up drunk. She's completely disorientated she's loopier than a box of fruit loops and cherrios combined she's never had more than one glass of wine in her whole life Nancy!" "yeah, well just do what your mom say's and meet her UPTHAIRS!"

Loggie maybe that's why they make those 'DO NOT DISTURB' signs." As Logan and Jenny get on the elevator she is killing his neck working her way up to his ear and making moaning sounds as Quinn stands in front of the elevator waving and smiling drunkenly at him as he has an 'OMG is that who I think it is look on his face.'

Quinn speed walks down the 200 hallway shouting "Hayley Reese! Both girls step out of two separate rooms. "Oh, don't do this to me my visions bad enough already and I'm already seeing double." "It's me mum Lilly." "Oh, darling you look smashing. I can't believe you're together it's too cute but how could you do this to me?" Nancy: I'm sorry to interrupt but might we continue this little powwow inside. Hi, you probably don't remember me.. I-" "Nancy!" "I knew I always liked her!"

"One of you two I'm not sure which one but one of you told me your father knew I was going to be here today! And I'm here to tell you, that the man I just saw in the elevator had absolutely no idea he and I we're on the same planet. Let alone in the same hotel." "You already saw dad? Said Lillian. "You better believe I did!" as Quinn stretches out on the couch with a hand over her head. "The man went completely ashen like I was the fricken ghost of Christmas past. My head is pounding like a drum it feels like someone dropped a 1000lb brick on my brain can one of you get something cold for it. I was just waving like a brainless moron while Logan Reese's wrapped around another woman's arms is not exactly what I had pictured. No sirree I thought what I'd be like to see him after all these years and I'm just GABBERFLASTED!" "Um, mum I think the word is flabbergasted." "Sorry sweetie that's not me it's just the vodka talking. STEVEN SPENCER! What on earth are you doing?" "Going to the pool madam, is that ok with you?" "No, no that's perfectly fine with me go have fun someone ought to." "Hello." Says Nancy. Spencer: "Hello, hello to you." "Nancy this is our butler Steven." "How do you do? I'm her butler" he says just stunned at Steven. "Enchante, mademoiselle." "Gee, the pleasure's all mine monsieur."

"Girls. You are going to tell me why you lied and brought me here without telling your father." "Were they? Well then I'm just gonna go back to my room and check out the old mini-bar situation." "I'll come with you" "Wait! Why does it feel like everyone else knows something I don't?" Lillian: "Mum, daddy's getting married." Quinn falls back on the couch in utter shock. Lillian: "to a man eating skunk bag. She's awful, mum. We can't let him go through with it." Hayley; "She's all wrong for him, mom, and the only way he won't marry her is if… you tell her. She knows you better. Lillian: "Is if he sees you again." Quinn: "Wait, you're not setting me up with your father are you?" Hayley: "Actually, we are. You're perfect for each other. Quinn: "Now wait just a darn minute! Did you two know anything about this?" Nancy: "What? Oh no."Steven: "Madam no!" (Both) "Absolutely no idea" Quinn gives them both a smile like yeah I thought so. Steven: "Yes I did know something Hayley told me the story." Nancy: "Technically yes. I had an inkling anyway. It was their idea it was so sweet." Steven: " I just fell for the story, I'm an old romantic." Nancy: "So am I."

Quinn: "ok, let me make myself perfectly clear. Logan Reese and I have absolutely nothing in common… anymore. Plus, If you haven't noticed, he seems extremely content with his leggy, tight-skirted bare-backed fiancée. And I want both of you to explain to your father that I am hear for one reason, and one reason only. And that is to switch the two of you back. Now let's do what we have to do and done with it. Understood!?

Lillian using an American accent: "Hey dad whats up?" Logan: "Hi. I'm running down to the lobby. Hey, Hayley while I'm gone will you just look after Jenny for me? Huh? Hayley how do I look presentable and everything? Not too old? Lillian: "You look fabulous dad, young and fab!" Hayley is downstairs in the lobby and runs into Logan for the first time after the switch. Hayley: "Dad!" Logan: "I thought you we're gonna keep jenny company?" Hayley: "Oh..um yeah I was just looking for her actually. It's great to see you dad." Logan: "It's great to see you to squirt. Nice outfit, did you do a wardrobe change or something? Whatever just get up there come on." Hayley: (Singing. 'Lets get together yeah, yeah, yeah why don't you and I combine. Let's get together what you say. Stops singing) Jenny walks off the elevator applying makeup. Jenny: "Have you seen your father?" Hayley: "You talking to me?" Jenny: "What are you Robert De Niro? Of course I am talking to you." Hayley: Oh. Jenny (in her mind: the skunk bag well skank bags more like it. She must thinks she's all that.) Jenny: "Well hello where was he?" Hayley: Um.. he went thataway I think." Hayley sucks her teeth as she stares at Jenny. Jenny: "Why are you staring at me? Do I look funny to you huh funny like a clown funny?" Hayley: "Oh, no, no you're just really very pretty to look at and stunning." Jenny: "Hmm. Don't tell me you're gonna stop being acting all mean and suddenly be nice to me. If you see your father tell him he's late and I'm waiting." Hayley: "Whatever you say skunk bag." Jenny walks over to the bar as Quinn is there with her head on the table. Bartender; "Here you go. This'll cure anything you've got. Just don't ask what's in it." It seemed to be some sort of chocolate shake or something but it honestly looked like a liquid loose light brown stool sample in a glass looking like thick chocolate milk. Quinn: "here's to… here's to you. May your life be far hell complicated than mine." Jenny: "Thank you. Martini dry please.( Quinn burps out loud.) "I'm so sorry I don't know what that was that I just drank but I think it was tar." Bartender: "Here's your martini and your bill miss Pensky." Quinn: "thank you." She's literally grossed out by her own breath. Jenny: "You're Quinn Pensky?" Quinn: "You caught me red handed." Jenny: "I just saw a wedding dress you designed in vogue and fell completely in love with it. I faxed your office and they said you we're out of town and didn't know if you could make another, I can't believe it. It's fate. I'm Jennifer Shay." Quinn: "How do you do?" Jenny just grins at Quinn with a huge smile.

Meanwhile, Logan is outside by the pool area looking for what he thought might have been Quinn. Going from table to table Pamela has found him. Pamela: "Logan I think this hotel is absolutely grand for the wedding. The more I see of it the more I like it." Logan turns his head slightly away from her as he sees Quinn walking down a set of stairs to the pool area wearing brown shades. Logan: "Me too. Absolutely." Pamela: "now tell me just as a guesstimate how many are we expecting from your side of the family?" Logan: "Can I get back to you on that I'm.. I'm not sure at the moment." Logan just in complete disbelief that he couldn't believe Quinn was here just out of the blue. His heart was pounding he was rushing through crowds of people trying to get to her. Logan then trips over a small table. Nancy: "Oh! boss you ok? Logan: "Yeah, im fine." Male waiter: "Uh… sir." Hayley: (In slow motion) "Dad watch out!" Nancy: "Careful" Logan then falls backwards into the pool. Logan: "Argh!" Steven ignorantly snaps a picture of the now wet Logan. Logan slowly gets out of the pool soaked wet from head to toe. Ringing out his tie and pushing his hair back. He walks towards Quinn and sparks are just going off in his heart. Logan: "Hello, Quinn." Quinn: 'Hello, Logan. Quinn: "Well, gosh there you are all drenched. What do you know?" Logan: "Uh… is there something going on here that I should know about? Because I'm thrilled to see you , but, uh… you don't seem thrilled to see me. I mean, I haven't seen or heard from you in, what, eight, nine years. All of a sudden on the very day that…" Lillian: "Dad! I can explain what she's doing here. Logan: "Hayley, you know who this is?" Lillian: "Actually, yes. And actually I'm not Hayley." Hayley: "Actually I am." Logan: "Both of them, together? Lillian/ Hayley?" Lillian: "I guess you and mum both have llike minds because you both sent us to the same camp and we met there and the whole thing just kind of spilled out." Quinn: "They switched places on us, Logan." Logan: "you're telling me Lillian's been with me all this time." Lillian: "Well I wanted to know what you we're like and Hayley wanted to know mum and… are you angry?" Logan: "Oh, sweetie pie not at all. I just can't believe it's you. Last time I saw you, you had diaper rash. Squirt you're all wet look at you." Lillian: " as you can see I'm quite grown up now and quite without a father." Logan strokes her chin. Hayley: "And I'm going to be the only girl I know without a mother to fight with in my teenage years." Logan: "Hayley you've been in London all this time? Come hug me you little squirt." Hayley: "Mom's such a gem dad I don't know how you ever let her go." Quinn: "Girls can you give your father and I some time alone. Please?" Girls: "sure, fine, take your time!" Logan: "this has been a crazy but very confusing day I mean come on. Seeing them together, seeing you. I'm trying not to give this situation too much thought." As he wipes his forhead he feels a burn as he notices he got a cut on that dive. "Ow." Quinn: Let me help you with that. Oh excuse me do you have a first- aid kit?" Towel Girl: "Yeah of course. Here you go." Quinn: "Thanks. Why don't you lie down." Logan just stares at her. "So how are you Quinny, or does everone call you Quinn now?' Quinn: " Oh, no, Quinny, Quinny is fine,. My mom still calls me Quinny. Yeah I've been uh I've been terrific." Logan: "You know Quinn, you haven't changed a bit except I see you've retired your glasses for contacts.'' Quinn: "And you've clearly cut off your big bush of a head for a more simple look. ( looking like he did after zoey 101.)" Jenny: "Well finally there you are! Oh good you've met. Honey Quinn designes wedding gowns and she going to make mine… Wait a minute I don't understand. How did the two of you meet and Loggie why are you all wet?"

Logan: "You're making my fiancée's wedding gown?" Quinn: "Well I didn't know she was you fiancée." Logan: How did you two meet?" Jenny: "Am I missing something here?" Logan: "You know what, this is one small world." Jenny: "How small?" Hayley: "Hi, Jen. Jenny: "Hello." Lillian: "How ya doing?" Jenny shrieks while seeing both twins. Logan: "Honey, did I ever mention to you that Hayley was a twin?" Jenny: "No I'm afraid you never told me or you just forgot." Hayley: "Don't feel bad Jen he never mentioned it to me either. By the way I'm the real Hayley, this is Lillian she was pretending to be me while I was pretending to be her and this is our mother; Quinn Pensky." Jenny: "This is your mother?" Girls: "Yes!" Jenny: "you were married to him?" Logan" "Yeah!" Quinn: "you caught me red handed again." Jenny: "Well this is a small world infact." Logan: "And getting smaller." Jenny: "And what a co wink e dink that we're all here on the exact same weekend. My, my , my how sweet!' Jenny said with a discreet smile.


	6. Dinner For Two

Dinner For Two

Logan and Hayley are standing outside the valet part of the hotel as Lillian and Quinn show up. Logan: "Hay I've had enough surprises for one day. Will you please just tell me where we're going?" Hayley: "You're gonna love it dad. Trust me." Quinn: "Hello." Logan: "Hey." Quinn is wearing the indigo blue like dress Steven picked out for her. Quinn: "So uh… do you have any idea where they're taking us?" Logan: "Not the slightest clue." Quinn: "Right." As the black Lincoln MTS limo pulls up everyone steps out just confused except the girls. Quinn: "Where are we?" Logan: "This is where we're eating?" Hayley: "No, actually that's where we're eating. She's ours for the night." Their eating on a boat. Logan: "So how exactly are we paying for this? not that my money couldn't cover it but…" Lillan: "Well Nona chipped in a bit." Quinn: " Lilly." Lillian: "Ok, she chipped in a lot." Hayley: "Come on, you guys are gonna love it." Logan: Pretty impressive." Hayley: "Quinn and Logan, your dinner awaits you." Logan and Quinn walks into the dining area noticing. Logan: "Why is the table only set for two?" Lillian: "Well that's sthe other part of the surprise. We're not joining you." Quinn: "You're not?" Nancy:"No but I am. Good evening I'm Nancy and I'LL BE YOUR SERVER THIS EVENING. No wise cracks please." Steven: "And I'm Steven your sommelier. May I offer you both a taste of the bubbly in the hope that you'll get a bit schnockered and not fire this lovely lady and myself for following the orders of these audacious 9-year-olds? Nancy: "Lillian, mood, music, please." ("I Love You For Sentimental Reasons" by Linda Rostadt.) Lillian: "Just relax. Sail through time." Hayley: " Back to yesteryear." The girls leave out of the dinning area with almost tricky like smiles on. Nancy: "You do understand what's going on here don't you?" Quinn: "Yes I'm starting to." Logan: Their trying to recreate the our wedding night. The boat, the music." Nancy: "The help." Quinn: "It's so sweet."

Logan: "Steven I think I'll take that drink." Quinn: "Thank you Steven." Logan: "To be perfectly honest. I haven't been on a boat since the QE2." Quinn: "Neither have I." Logan: "A toast to ugh…" Quinn: "Our daughters." Logan: "Our daughters." The girls peep through the double doors and spy on Logan and Quinn. Logan; "Now I how how a gold fish feels." Quinn: "Argh!" Logan: "Quinn If we're ever really alone I'd like to talk about what happened between us. It all feels a bit hazy to me now. It ended so fast." Quinn: "It started so fast." Logan: "Well I remember that part perfectly." Steven: "Looks like things are heating up quite nicely. I'd say it's safe to serve the vichyssoise." Nancy: "You ladle, I'll serve." Nancy and martin are in an enclosed tight spot inbetween the door to the main eating area. Nancy: "Sorry." Steven: "Yes, I'll ladle." Nancy: "Right and then I'll…" Steven: "Serve." Nancy: "Right." Steven: "Right." As they gaze in each others eyes feeling a sudden attraction.

Quinn: "So you've done fantastically well. Your dream of owning your own movie production company and producing actually came true." Logan: "What about you? You're always mixing mixing and inventing and drawing on corners of news papers and now you're a chemist and major designer." Quinn: "Yeah its great. We both actually got where we wanted to go." Logan: "Yeah, we did." Quinn: "Anyways. What are we going to do about the girls?" Logan: "We'll now that they've met we just can't keep them from seeing each other just because of us." Quinn: "Well I can keep them for half the year and then you could keep them." Nancy: "Well guys they can't go to two different schools every year that's bananas." Logan agrees with Nancy. Quinn: "Well I could keep then both for a whole year and you could keep them.." Nancy: "mmm um. Mmhmm." Logan clears his throat and gives her that would you mind look. Oh sorry, ignore me. Enjoy your soup." Logan: "That's why we can up with the solution that we have." Quinn: "Really I thought it was because we decided never to see each other again." Logan: "Not we Quinny." Quinn: "Well you know that part's become a bit hazy to me too over the years." Logan: "You don't remember the day you packed?" Quinn: "No I remember it perfectly. Did I hurt you when I through that what was it um…" Logan: "It was a pair of clackers. It left a bruise on my forehead that took months to heal" Quinn: "Oh, right, sorry." Logan: "You know, I might never get another chance to be alone with you again. So about the day that you packed, why? " Quinn: "Oh, Logan don't you remember we were so you and we both had tempers." Logan cuts her off. "oh we had tempers?" he said. Quinn: "Well you had an even bigger one, remember? That's also the reason I left." Logan: "Come to think of it I do."

LOGANS FLASHBACK!

Logan: "Qiunn, I just checked our bank account and it says I'm empty do you know anything about that?" Quinn peeks from out the kitchen. Quinn: "yeah I spent it on a thousand dollar carrot gold ring." Logan: "You did what now?" Quinn: "I said I spen-" Logan: "Honey I heard what you said I just can't believe YOU WENT OUT AND SPENT ALL MY MONEY ON A LOSY RING THAT WAS WAY OUT OF MY BUDGET!" Quinn: "Well I'm sorry its just I've been asking for it for so long but you just said "Naw too much" because you're a CHEAP THIGHTWADED JERKFACE!" Logan: "I'm sorry what do you want me to say? Just forget it what about our rainy day fund?" Quinn: "I spent that all too." Logan: "How could you do that Quinn?! On what exactly? Quinn: "A new car for me!"Logan: "No no no no no." (showing his anger as henry hill did in goodfellas when the coke was gone) Logan grabbed her by the shoulders. Logan: "HOW STUPID ARE YOU? AREN'T YOU SMARTER THAN THAT NOW WE'RE FLAT BROKE!" he shook her violently. ( just like he did Lilly) Logan then put his right hand up and smacked her. Logan: "Oh god, babe listen I so sorry I don't know what come over-" Quinn then slaped him back after he finished speaking. Quinn: "YOU DON'T HIT SOMEBODY AND THEN APOLOGISE GET SOME BACKBONE!" Logan: I'm sorry! Quinn: "you've never hit me. Why?" Logan: "I guess I lost it I don't know." Quinn: "like I said you don't slap someone then apologise and as far as I'm concerned you have none." Logan: why the money though Quinn?

FLASHBACK OVER!

Quinn: well it wasn't just the money their were other reasons I left and they were more legit reasons than just me buying stuff remember I…

QUINNS FLASBACK!

Quinn: I bought that stuff for myself because you never buy me stuff because your stingy and tight. Logan: "But i-" Quinn: "Let me finish" as tears stream down her face. "You're loosing you temper more now. Your always keeping tabs on what I but with YOUR money and you seem to not care about me anymore. Remember in High School how romantic and loving you were? You treated me like a queen and made me feel special. I where is the sweet compassionate loving Logan Reese I knew then huh?" Logan: "He's gone! Disappeared!" Quinn: "Well I want him back and I should be able to spend some money on what I want for a change considering it's all your money Logan I have no income. You ignore my dreams! I wanted to be a famous chemist but really a designer and you say your movie production studio will get off the ground and it hasn't. you don't even look at me the same like you did in high school you look at me like I'm unattractive or something I mean you don't call me names but you don't look at me the same. Logan: "ALL MY MONEY AND RAINY DAY FUND GONE. GIVE ME THE RING!" Quinn: "What?" Logan: "HAND THE DARN THING OVER… NOW!" Quinn: "no It's mine." Logan:" yeah with my cash!" he then goes to her jewelry box tearing everything up till he finds it the diamond ring plus their wedding ring. Logan goes to the bathroom drops both in the toilet. Logan "Say you'll never touch my credit card again or its bye bye ring plus our wedding ring." Quinn: "no I get a share in the money too and you'd better not flush our wedding ring!" Logan"Ok you're going to continue touching my money then that's fine." He flushes the ring as she puts her hand in the toilet trying to retrieve it to no avail." Quinn: "YOU SON OF A- THAT'S IT YOU'VE DESTROYED SOMETHING OF MINE I'LL DESTROY SOMETHING OF YOURS!" She goes to a file cabinet grabs a video and… Logan: "NO! NOT OUR WEDDING VIDEO! THEIRS SOME SPECIAL MOMENTS ON THAT TAPE! Quinn please I'm begging you! Quinn: "Let me be a little more liberal with money" Logan: "No!" " Quinn throws it as hard as she could as it fell into the fire place and she lights a match to it. Quinn: " oh whats this? I belive it's the bracelet you MADE for me went you asked me to be your girlfriend." She rips it and throws it at him along with a set of clackers.

Logan: "why I ought a-" Quinn: "What you gonna hit me again?" Logan: "No I.. I hate you! That's right I HATE YOU YOU TOOK AWAY EVERY THING WE HAD THE VIDEO OUR WEDDING RING MY SPECIAL BRACELET FOR YOU!" Quinn"not everything" Logan: "What are you talking about you have." Quinn rushes upstairs grabs Lillian and goes to her bedroom packs a bag then calls a cab. Logan:"Logan: "No Quinn you cant take Lillian that's our future our child something we made and dangit our future you cant just take her away from me!" Quinn: "Logan you and I have too many differences and the spark I felt when we first got together is gone you obviously have anger issues again when never seemed to go away and I think we rushed into getting married cause we thought we could make it work. Like the song says why do fools fall in love anyways? I'm moving to London and taking her. You can keep Hayley you raise her your way and Lilly mine." as she walks out the door to the cab Logan puts on Chicago's: "If You Leave me now" Quinn: "Oh no, you're not putting that on to try and get me to stay it's too late I'm going." He runs out to the cab as she gets in. "Baby wait I can change, I can change I sorry please don't go youre taking away the biggest part of me.. us our child" Quinn: "I lo… Goodbye Logan Reese. "QUINN WAIT! QUIN… I'M SORRY" As he falls on his knees in the pouring rain his pants covered in muck and mud he's crying and asking the lord what he's done to deserve this. As the instrumental part of the song plays to fit the mood. Then the last verse 'oh girl I've just go to have you by my side.'"QUINN COME BACK PLEASE, PLEASE I NEED YOU! I'VE SCREWED UP!" as Hayley crawls outside without Logan noticing he then looks down seeing her. "Honey what are you doing out here lets get inside before you get soaked." He looks at Hayley and says: "Don't worry honey I'll take care of you. I'd go after mommy but I'm sure she'd still never take me back. I'll take care of you don't wirry you're the only girl in my life now. You're my priority and we'll be alright."

QUINNS P.O.V.

In the back of my mind I was really angry at him angry and what he said but angry at what he did. He destroyed everything but I can't deny I played a part in any of it but deep in my heart something tugged and my heart saying go back but I couldn't cause the anger and hurt. I knew I still loved him but at the same time hated him I mean that's the first time a man has ever put his hands on me but I could've been much worse if I stayed and glad I got out besides I'm off to London to pursue my dreams and start over.

BACK TO DINNER!

Logan: "Quinn, I spent those last 9 years hoping literally praying I could take it all back and fix it but I couldn't. I've spent 9 years being the best father I could to Hayley and you can bet that and you can also gaurentee, GAURENTEE I've never cheated on you." Quinn: "Never?" Logan: "Never!" "Well like I mentioned, we said stupid things and so I packed. Got on a 747 and you never came for me?" Logan: "I didn't know that you wanted me to." Quinn: "Well that's all ancient history now but we can't keep the girls from seeing each other just because we're not happy together I mean I've found my success and you have that studio you've always bragged you we're going to have and we're obviously better off this way and happier being divorced I mean things have gone good for the both of us." Logan: "Yeah." Quinn: "So why don't we put on our happy faces for the girls and keep this train moving?" Logan: "Yeah, sure, let's keep this train moving.


	7. Nature vs woman

Nature vs. Woman

The next morning after dinner Quinn gets ready to leave for London.

Front Desk Man: "Your passport Ms. Pensky. Have a safe trip home!" Quinn: "All ready then, where's Lillian at Steven?" Steven: "I just rang up she's on her way down." Quinn: "Right." Logan: "So I'll send Hayley back to you over Christmas." Quinn: "And Lillian will spend Easter with you." The girls walk down in similar outfits. Hayley in a pink button down in jeans and Lillian in an orange button down in jeans. Quinn: "Lilly what are you doing in those clothes we've got a plane to catch?" Hayley: "Here's the deal mom. We thought and talked about it and we decided we are being totally jibed." Lillian: "Dad promised we'd go together on our camping trip and we want to go together." Logan: "What camping trip?" Hayley: "The one we go on every summer before school starts." Quinn: "Lilly this is ridiculous go upstairs this instant and put your clothes on." Hayley: "Are you sure I'm Lillian?" Quinn: "Well of course I'm sure." Lillian: "But it's kind of hard to be a 100 percent sure, isn't it?" Logan: "Girls, this is totally unfunny you're going to make your mother miss her airplane."

Quinn: "Lillian!" Girls: "Yes?" Logan looks at them with suspicion and looking very closely to make sure who is who. Logan: "This one's Hayley I'm SURE." Hayley: "You know I hope you're right dad because you wouldn't want to send the wrong girl all the way back to England." Lillian: "Would you?" Hayley: "Here's our proposition. We go back to dads house pack our stuff and the four of us leave on the camping trip." Quinn: "The four of us?" Hayley: "And when you bring us back we'll tell you who's Lillian and who's Hayley." Quinn: "But we're your parents so here's our deal. We do the trip or I'll take one of you back with me to London weather you like it or not. That's our proposition."

Back at Logan's house as he's loading up the Jepp Wrangler. Jenny: "And just what am I to do for three whole days sit home and nit?" Logan: "Honey, we have kind of a sticky situation." Jenny: "Sticky situation, What do you mean sticky situation what exactly." Logan clears his throat as Quinn walks down the stairs. Jenny: "Excuse me. What is she doing here?" Logan: "You see, that's part of the deal the four of us we… go together." Jenny: "What is this the Brady Bunch this is redic-" Quinn: "Hello. Is everything alright?" Jenny: "Well no it isn't actually. I didn't know you were going on this little adventure trip and to tell you the truth I'm not so sure that I'm ok with it." Quinn seemingly agrees and convinces logan to let her go as a possible way to get rid of Jenny. Quinn: "I agree Jen. Though i do think the sleeping bag and the ex wife is a little weird." Jenny: "Thank you" Quinn: "I absolutely think you should come on the camping trip with us." Logan: "Quinny you don't have to…" Quinn: "No honestly Loge I've ruined your entire weekend it's the least I can do. Really, please."

As Jenny comes down with a load of so much camping gear much like an amount for a seven day cruise she is wearing a sport suit that reveals her mid section, black shades and red lipstick as always obviously trying to look sexy for mother nature and Logan himself their all ready to take off. Quinn: "Ok all set? Have fun everyone." Logan: "Quinn just what are you think you're doing here?" Quinn: "We'll I just figured since you and Jenny are getting ready to tie the knot you might want some time alone before the big day." Hayley: "Mom, come on that's not the plan." Quinn: "Trust me, you'll have a much better time without me." Jenny: "Wait hold up. If you're not going I certainly don't have to go I mean trust me I'm not a big nature girl." Quinn: "But I think this'll be good for you. You know a change to really bond with the girls get to know then cause after all starting next week their… their half yours." Logan listened to Quinn so that's on him. He puts on his black shades and throws Quinn a huge grin as they pull off. The girls are huffing and puffing that their plan backfired. Quinn: "Have fun all of you. Bye bye!" Nancy rushes outside to see the gang off "Oh, I would pay big bucks to see that woman climb a mountain." As they climb stumble and make their way through the San Bernardino National Forest Camp Site Jenny gets long winded due to the unbeknown fact Hayley is stuffing huge rocks into her backpack. Jenny: "Oh my god. My trainer is dead meat. I can't believe people actually do this for fun." Logan: "Hold it! We're stopping." Hayley: "Again! Dad at this rate it'll take us three days just to get to the lake." Logan: "Jenny isn't use to the altitude up here. Just chill ok we're gonna get there."

Jenny: "Ah, I'm in so much pain my feet are killing me here. Somebody hand me my Evian I cant move." Hayley: "Sure." I know this is unusual for this type of animal to be in a forest preserve but I'm putting a rat. Not a mouse folks a RAT! Hayley: "Brilliant." As she spots it and puts it on the Evian bottle. Hayley: "here you go Jen." Jenny: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Logan: "Honey, you ok? What happened?" Hayley: "This little guy was on her Evian bottle." Logan: "I know their creepy but he won't hurt you Jen." Jenny: "Oh right, sure yeah like you said their just harmless little things. I'm ok you just go ahead I'll be fine." Hayley puts the rat in Jenny face to scare her even the more. Jenny: "Get that thing away from me I hate those creepy wavy tails they FREAK ME THE FREAK OUT!" (HINT HINT VICTORIOUS). "How can you touch that vile nasty thing just put it down." Hayley: "Ok, I'll put it down." 'on her head' Hayley said in her mind. Logan: "Girls." Girls: "What!" Logan: "I'm taking the lead. The two of you help Jenny, alright." Jenny: "Sure you guys will help me right over a cliff you'll help me." Hayley: "Not a bad idea." Lillian: "Yeah, see any cliffs." Jenny in a low agitated voice says "oh my backpack!" Hayley: "Need a hand their Jen?" Jenny: "Not from you thank you. Don't think I don't know what you up to with those angelic faces. One more trick from you two sly demons and I promise I will make your lives a living He double hockey sticks from the day I say I do. Got it!" Hayley: "Got it skunk bag." Jenny: "What did you call me?" Hayley: "Nothing nothing not a thing skunk bag. By the way Jen, I think theirs something on your head." (Jaws theme plays) She feels through her hair and sees a furry giant fat rat comming down her face and goes in her mouth as she freaks out trying to spit it out. She spits it out and literally freaks out almost wimpering like a kid. Logan: "babe, you alright, what happened?" Jenny: "Why don't you ask them." In a raspy voice. Peeking out from behind a tree with cunning smiles Hayley says "Dad what did we do we were right behind you ." Hayley: "Oh Lill look at these foot prints you think they came from a mountain lion?" Lillian: "Well looks like it Hay. If so how do we warn then off?" Hayley: "well an old ancient trick is: you bang to stick together and it frightens them." Lillian: "thanks for the tip we'd better be careful."

Later that evening the gang is eating trout while jenny is being irritated to death by mother nature herself. Logan: "Here we go girls. This wood ought to hold us for a while." Hayley: "You sure you don't want some trout mom? Is that ok by the way if we start calling you mom?" Jenny: "I think your mother would prefer if you called me Jenny and no thank you I do not eat trout for thee thousandth time. I will wait until breakfast- wait! You know what I've got something in my bag. Ah ha! Hello old friend come to mama." Logan: "Wait a second what are you doing with that ham?" Jenny: "What's it look like I'm gonna eat it." Before she can take a bite Logan grabs it and throws it in the fire. Jenny: "What you do that for? Now I'm going to starve to death!" Logan: "Come on we're eating trout try it it's part of the experience." Jenny: "Now my ham is being roasted to a crisp and I didn't even get any! And what's the other part of the experience huh Loggie being eaten to death by mosquitoes what am I a 24/7 blood bank or something? God, you'd think they actually like this stuff!" Logan: "We'll what's that you're using? Here let me see that." Logan smells it and dabs a bit on his hand before realizing… Logan: "You're going to attract every mosquito in the state with this stuff, It's sugar and water. Where'd you get it?" Jenny scowls at the girls as they take another spoonful of trout. Jenny: "I'm done for the night. I'm taking one large sleeping pill and going to bed." Baging to stick together thinking there are mountain lions up their Logan asks her. "Jenny what are you doing?" Jenny: "I don't want the mountain lions to- there are no mountain lions up here are their?" Logan: "No but there are bears but don't worry their way up in these mountains so don't get all jumpy." Jenny walks over to Logan plants a big sloppy wet kiss on his lips as the girls look on with disgust and their 'puke faces' on. Jenny: "Goodnight!" Logan: "Night mama! Girls I'm telling you back off ok this isn't her thing I'm not marrying her because she's Dana Cruz." Lillian: "Who's Dana Cruze?" Logan: 'Just an old frien-… a temptress who tried to flirt we me in… you know what forget it and take a chill pill!"

That night the girls pull the finial trick up their sleeves to get rid of the 'skunk bag' they go in the lake and fsh out the ham and Lillian stuffs it under her shirt and finds fat cakes in her bag and puts them on her chest right abe her bra under her shirt. and Lillian pours honey all over her legs then they try to drag her into the lake. Lillian: "Gosh, she's heavy what does she eat?" Hayley: "Probably all those fat cakes she likes and she snores like a freight train." Jenny stirs in her sleep thinking someones touching her "Loggie poo is that you?" As they push her into the lake Hayley says: "Sweet dreams and Lillian says "Happy Trails then in unison they say "Mommy dearest".

The next morning a bear is licking Jennys feet and then licks the fat cakes right where her chest is as Jenny moans "Oh, Lolo that feels nice, oh that tingles. Stop it you're so crazy." As she awakes she sees the bear in the water licking near her 'SPECIAL AREA BELOW HER NECK' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOGGIE!" it echoes through out the air. Logan: "Aw man." She falls in the water as is pissed off to the highest pont as she walks up to him kicking the lantern breaking it. Logan: "Whats going on?" Jenny: "Whats going on? WHAT'S GOING ON! LOOK AT ME LOGGIE MY LEGS ARE COVERED IN HONEY I FOUND A HAM UNDER MY SHIRT AND A BEAR WAS LICKING MY CHEST AND NECK AND YOU ASK WHAT'S GOING ON? Here's what's going on Mr. pretty boy, hot stuff! The day we get married is the day I ship those demons off to Sweden and I get half your good fortune in the movie studio. It's me or them take your pick?" Logan: "Wait wait! How dare you call my little girls demons their angles I ought to hit you but I'm not because I've been going to anger management but they were trying to help me realize how bad you were. I'm glad they did and as far as I'm concerned you can take your stinking ring back and I choose them we're though! Jenny: "you're making a big mistake. I can help better your career I'm your talent agent Loggie poo! Logan: "No, the biggest mistake I made was not listening to my daughters." Jenny: "YOU NAÏVE PEA BRAIN! I HATE YOU AND I HATE THOSE LITTLE BRATS YOUR RIGHT I WAS IN IT FOR THE MONEY YOU JERK!" Logan: "oh I'm a jerk. Well then your (in song) an evil woman an evil woman a conceded take all woman. Just like elo says." She goes in her tent goes in her bag and grabs something. Logan: "whats in the sock?" Jenny: "butter! A butter sock! I brought it to fight off animals but I knew this come in handy!" she throws it at Logan along with the ring. Logan: "I know I said I don't hit women but in this case I'll make an exception." He hits her with the butter sock and she falls to the ground with a red bruise.

Jenny: "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALL ARE? (REMEMBER RUGRATS FUN PHRASE) YOU ARE ALL ESPECIALLY THOSE DEMONS LITTLE." their mouths just drop open. Logan: "come on girls lets go home." Jenny: "Wait Logan, youre just gonna leave me out here? I'll starve how will I get home?" Logan: "I don't know and don't care you skunk bag." Jenny: "excuse me?" Logan: "I said skunk bag!" she yells at him (just like in the movie at the camping scene when she's soaked.) Logan: :"by the way your friend is back." Jenny: "My fri- AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" as she runs into the woods with a second butter sock seeing how Logan took the first one.

Back at the house as Logan pulls up Quinn comes out. Quinn: "hello guys, why are you back so soon." Did you have fun?" Hayley: "Well I wouldn't go right to fun." Quinn: "you wouldn't?" Lillian: "We've been punished to the end of the century." Logan: "Starting now. Go!" Quinn: "Where's Jenny?" Hayley: "We played a couple of harmless tricks on her and she freaked out a little." Logan: "Hmm a little. She through this at my head at least its smaller than a pair of clackers and she hit me with this butter sock and let me tell you it hurt worse than those clackers." Quinn: "Logan it's all my fault if I hadn't suggested she go." Logan: "oh, tricked. Tricked would be more like it. Like mother like daughter." Quinn: "I really feel bad about this Loge." Hayley: "We do too dad really." Lillian: "yeah!" Logan: "up to your room. Now." Logan: "they saved my butt, I owe them one. One day. So where in the world is Nancy I'm starving?" Quinn: "Well she and Steven went off on a picnic around noon, yesterday." Logan: "Really. Who would've thought my nanny your butler. So what do you say I fix up something to eat?" Quinn: "Logan you can cook now?" Logan took cooking lessons after the divorce since it was basically just him even though Nancy was their at the time. Logan: "Sure I can cook. I can make pasta and pasta and umm" Quinn: "um pasta sounds good." Logan: "Well pasta it is then!"


	8. Confronting The Past And Rekindling Memo

Confronting The Past and Rekindling Memories

ADDING IN ELEMENTS FROM THE 1960S PARENT TRAP SECOND DINNER SCENE!

Logan was in the kitchen whipping up a bowl of pasta for him and Quinn as Logan puts on (Spandau Ballet's 'True' instrumental) Quinn walks in the kitchen "Oh I see someone's hard at work here in the kitchen!" Logan: "yeah well…" Quinn: "What's that music? Is it the girls I told them to unpack and go to bed" Logan: "No, no that's me I just thought a little music would help fit the atmosphere." Quinn: "Logan I want to make a toast. To the father of MY- OUR children and the most wonderful man I've ever known." Logan: "and you have the most bestest girl I've ever known. Logan: "oh darnit!" Quinn: "What?" Logan: "I've got this wet apron on and I tied it too tight can you help me untie this thing?" Quinn giggled and chuckled as she undid the apron. Logan: "Now what is so funny Quinn?" Quinn: "Nothing it's just well… you look silly in that apron that should be worn for a girl you and that cute little nose of yours." Logan: "Oh Quinn stop it with that cute stuff you handed me that years ago remember in High School at PCA. What are doing trying to butter me up or something?" Quinn: "is it working?" Logan: "It is now." As a smirk creaps up on his face from her comment he snaps out of his trance like softie state. "Oh here take your pasta and sit down." As Quinn picks up her fork Logan interrupts. Quinn: "You know i-" Logan: "Quinn you look so beautiful." Quinn: "Oh surely you're trying to butter me up now too just stop joking.' Logan: "No, I mean it. I miss so much about you.'' Quinn: "Logan, you've got pasta sauce on your chin and it its all over your shirt." Logan: "I don't care!" as he gazes into her beautiful brown eyes its like something stirred in his heart. Quinn: "Just go wash it off." Quinn: "What exactly do you miss about me?" Logan: "Oh, I don't know I guess I miss the way you laugh I miss those Quinnventions you'd make all the time I miss that pineapple lip gloss I'd always taste whenever I'd kiss you I really miss those glasses most of all."

Quinn: "Well Logan that was an amazing dinner but I'm really full why don't I just take your plate and clean u-" Logan: "Don't be silly I'll clea-" as he grabs her hand taking the dish before she takes it back. Quinn: "No Logan you did all the cooking. I'll clean and you check on the girls." Logan: "if you're sure than ok. I'll be right back then I wanna show you something. Logan takes about an hour freshening up to look good for Quinn." Lillian: "OK I'll take two." Hayley: "Hey day you look so nice where are you going?: Logan: "Goodnight ladies." The girls cross their fingers in hopes this works out.

Down in his basement Quinn notices all of Logans awards and old collected films and old film equipment. Quinn: "Oh wow!" Logan: "This is where I keep all my past glories did you know I also invent stuff in my spare time?" Quinn: "Really is that so?" Logan: "Mm hmm I'm still a man of science and I've still got a little geekyness in me. No offense." Quinn: "None taken." Logan: "Now this is a new new powder im working on that helps reduce wrinkles and aging since I am in the movie industry its still in the works. Skipping through all that boring stuff folks anyways since I couldn't think up any good inventions Quinn opens a cabinet and opens a box of old things. Logan: "Now this is our old PCA year book look how goofy we looked at prom. Now this is a picture Michael took of me proposing to you on graduation day. I think you almost fainted if I'm not mistaken." Quinn: "Is that the old bracelet you made me that I tore but how did you?" Logan: "Aw well you know a little glue." Quinn: "that's incredible, it looks just like it did when you first gave it to me. What's this old VHS tape? 'WHERE DREAMS HAVE NO END 2005.' Logan: "That one actually took me years to get back." Quinn: "Why where's it from?" Logan: "It's our wedding video. (Where Dreams Have No End from the PT soundtrack comes in to fit mood.) I got it out the fire and created a machine to restore all the footage on here especially the part where I told you I'll never let you go and then the DJ played Jakaranda's "Never Let You Go" Quinn: "You have every minute restored on here, every minuite?" Logan: "Every minuite." Quinn: "A book… ?" Logan: its filled with love poems I wrote about you. Remember how I'd take you too the beach and you'd snuggle up to me and I'd read out of here and we'd have long make out sessions remember?" Quinn: "yeah. What did you do after I left?" Logan: "I went up too my bedroom put on some Luther Vandross and cried over you." (SINCE I LOST MY BABY, A HOUSE IS NOT A HOME.) as she looked into his eyes she was sure he'd changed himself. Quinn: "Can you read me one?" Logan: " I'd be more than happy to." As he blows dust off the book tears begin to form. "You ok?" Quinn: "Oh, yeah, I just got some dust in my eye." Logan: "I can offer you a clean sleeve." Quinn: "No, no I'm fine really all better." Logan: "I really have changed Quinny. You don't have to be scared of me or be nervous around me anymore I'm not gonna do that again so you don't have to have the guarded fence around your heart." Quinn isn't really afraid of him she's putting a guard around her emotions trying not to fall in love again because the pain of their breakup really that time he hit her was still their that wound is still their. Quinn: "Oh but I do actually." As they almost kiss their heads kind of turn to the side as a bright light pulls into the driveway. Quinn: That will be Nancy." Logan: "She has a key." Quin has tears streaming down her face shes somewhat afraid of letting her emotions out the gate and still on the fence of is he trustworthy. Nancy: "Hello, Anybody home?" Logan: "We'll be right up." As he puts the book and tape back in the box and box in cabinet.


	9. Every Time We Say Goodbye

Every Time We Say Goodbye

It was a stormy day in Santa Barbra as everyone said their goodbyes. (Every Time We Say Goodbye by Ray Charles.) Quinn strokes Hayleys cheek and she turns towards her sister as they hug and walk to the cab. Logan: "Look after yourself Quinn." Quinn: "Yeah I will Logan you too." He leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Quinn: "Goodbye." She hurrys off to the cab hugging Hayley one last time. Quinn: "I love you." Hayley: "I love you too." Quinn: "bye." Logan is having a flashback to 2005 when she left its just like it was except he knew he was about to loose a good thing that he didn't want to end up alone again.

(music fades). On the plane back to London Lillian looks out the window with tears rolling down her face as (Godley and Crèmes 'Cry' instrumental plays to fit the mood.) as they deplane and travel in the streets of London back to the house The tears still streaming as Quinn looks at Lillian wondering I messed up but I cant get back with my husband just to make my daughters happy. I must move on.

Back in California Logan goes to the living room and talks to Hayley. "Honey I messed up. It's like déjà vu when she first left me and I cant let that happen." Hayley: "Dad are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Logan: "To the airport now we gotta hurry!"

Back In London as the girls walk into the house out of the pouring rain Nona is nowhere to be found. Quinn: "Hello! We're home?" Lillian: "Nona?" Quinn: "I'll check the study. Hey stranger." As a mysterious figure puts down the paper and its Hayley. Hayley: "Hey mom did you know the Concorde gets you here in half the time?" Quinn: "Yes I know all about that." Lillian: " how, what, what are you doing here?" Hayley: "It to us around 30 seconds after you guys left for us to realize we didn't want to loose you two again." Quinn: "We?" Logan: "WE! I made the biggest mistake not coming after you once Quinny. And I'm never doing that again no matter how hard you try to guard your emotions and not let me in. Ok I was an idiot and it took me 9 years to change and I promise you I am a changed man. If you don't wanna believe it fine but it wasn't easy. I had to forgive you for what you did and more importantly it took a hell of a lot more for me to forgive myself for our divorce and I.. I.." Quinn: "And I suppose you just expect me to buckle at the knees and fall into your arms and cry hysterically and say lets squash the past and let bygones be bygones. And you and I picking up the broken pieces and growing old together and… and come on loge you have changed but this isn't a fairy tale what, you want to live happily ever after?" Logan: "Yes. To all the above except you don't have to cry because your scared to trust me." Quinn: "Logan I'm not scared of you any more and I do have to cry hysterically." And with that (We Actually Did It rolls in theme)

Just like it was in HS they embraced in a passionate kiss as he deepened it and then they slowed down as they looked into each others eyes smiling and rubbing noses like in high school and they just get lost in each other. Logan:"Dear god I've missed your lips so much."(JUST IMAGINE HOW IT WAS IN THE FILM FOR A BETTER VISUIAL.) Lillian lets out a joyful sigh and falls into a chair as Hayley squeals "WE ACTUALLY DID IT!"`


	10. Together Forever

Together Forever

As Logan And Quinn remarried just use your imaginations as best to get a good visual of how I'd look. I imagine their heads on the wedding pictures in the film anyways on with the story.

Queen Elizabeth 2 2014

Quinn and Logan do a duet to this so so bear with me. "THIS WILL BE, AN EVERLASTING LOVE. THIS WILL BE THE ONE I'VE WAITED FOR. THIS WILL BE THE FIRST TIME ANY ONE HAS LOVED ME. I'M SO GLAD YOU FOUND ME IN TIME. AND I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU RECTIFIED MY MIND. THIS WILL BE AN EVERLASTING LOVE FOR US! Quinn: Lovin you Logan Reese is some kind of wonderful. Because you've show me just how much you really care you've given me the thrill of a lifetime and made me believe you've got more this to spare. This will be and everlasting love oh yes it will now. Logan: You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life Quinn Pensky you filled me with happiness I never never knew you've gave me more joy than I ever could've dreamed of and no one no one can take the place of you girl! Together: This will be you and me yes siree eternally! WE'RE HUGGIN AND SQUEEZING AND KISSSIN AND PLEASIN TOGETHER FOREVER THROUGH RAIN OR WHATEVER YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! You and me. So long as I'm livin true love I'll be giving to you I'll be serving cause your so deserving BOY/GIRL! You so deserving from now on from now on yeah."

After that the dj announced some very special guests at the wedding. DJ: ladies and gentlemen please welcome former Pacific Coast Academy graduate and performer Lisa Perkins! Give it up for her. And former Hollywood Arts graduates and Grammy award winners Andre Harris and Tori Vega!" Tori: "Thank you thank you. First of all we'd like to congradulate the bride and groom and it just so happens that I got a request from the groom. So this one goes out to Logan and Quinn. (she finally performs Jakarandas "Never Let You Go') Quinn: "OMG! How did you kno-" Logan: "Rember we danced to this back in High school on the beach and I promised I'd never let you go? Well I just wanted to reassure you of that plus this was our song," Andre performed (heatwaves "Always And Forever") Andre: "Alright I hope ya'll havin a good time. Me and lisa here ask that you grab that special someone for our slow dance." Him and Lisa sang the fabulous duet by the late Teena Marie and late Rick James. ("Fire And Desire).

Lisa: Alright for our final song of the evening which needs no introduction. Andre and I Will be performing "Reunited" by Peaches and Herb).

Anyways as Logan and Quinn slow danced. Logan: "You knowQuinn this really does 'feel so good' you know you being back in arms again." Quinn: "Now that I know I can trust you wont get mad I've got some news… I SOLD MY HOUSE IN ENGLAND!" Logan: "Why what bout Nona?" Quinn: "I'm moving her into Elderly Acres retirement home in L.A. so you and I can have more privacy if you know what I mean." Logan: "Well Nancy And Steven are well our house keeper and butler that means since he's moving In I'll have to add another addition onto the house… or maybe not wait here. Steven, Nancy congrats on your marriage as well um listen I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let you all go." Steven: "But sir what abo-" Logan: "Look Nancy you've served me for years you've been a great house keeper and Steven I'm sure you've been good to Quinn but you two need to be married. Look I know how to cook now I need to man up and take care of my family without people waiting on me hand and foot for orders. I've been handed so much in life in High School money was able to get me out of a lot and I didn't have to work for stuff but now I'm doing my part and taking responsibility so best of luck to both of you." Nancy: "Well Loge if that's what you think is best then we can find our own place,"

Logan: "Thanks for understanding. Well I'm back and we've got more privacy just you me and the girls living in Santa Barbra. Quinn to be perfectly honest every day had been miserable without you and I'm glad we're back together." As the song ended they both sang on Q REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOD! I love you Quinn." Quinn: "And I love you Logan.

Ok ok last bit folks

Logan taps a glass at dinner that evening Logan: "Everyone may I have your attention? As much as I wished my friends were here instead of all over the country scattered I guess they didn't get the invites. I'd like to make a toast to OUR girls Hayley and Lillian for bring us together and to the most beautiful woman I've ever known." Back at the house in Santa Barbra Quinn was taking a bath while Logan was giving her a back rub and brought something up: "Hey why don't we ditch our Vegas plans and Honeymoon in Paris huh? I mean if you want to? We can leave the girls with Steve and Nancy." Quinn: "I want to." Logan: "I want to too." Quinn: "You're the best." Logan: "No you are." Quinn: "No you." As Logan passionately attacks her lips he falls over in the tub as the girls accidently walk in on them. Girls: "We didn't see anything" Quinn and Logan continue making out until Quinn cuts it off.

Quinn: "Babe whatever happened to Jenny?" Logan: "Eh, she probably got eaten by a bear lat I saw she was chased into the woods don't know don't care cause I've got you babe just like Sonny and Cher!" Quinn: Loggie!" SHE SAID IN A PLAYFUL BUT SERIOUS TONE. Logan: "Ok I'm kidding about the bear part. But I've got you.

Quinn: "Logan promise me something." Logan: "What?" Quinn: "Never stop loving me." Logan: "And promise me you'll wear that pineapple lip gloss I love and wear the glasses just for old times sake."

"I will and I LOVE YOU LOGAN REESE! AND I LOVE YOU !

U guys are probably on the edge wondering what really happened to jenny.

Her clothes are torn she is running from the bear and screaming (the Meredith scream as I call it from the film) IF U GUYS REMEMBER THE FIRST JAWS FILM REMEMBER HOW THAT CAPTIN GOT EATEN BY THE SHARK WELL JENNY GOT DIED IN THAT SAME GRUSOME MANNER BUT IT WAS A BEAR.

Thanks and I had a blast with this Fan Fic! If anyone could send a copy of this to DAN SCHNEIDR THAT BE MORE THAN APPRECIATED CAUSE I WOULD LOVE FOR THIS FAN FIC TO BE MADE. I READ SO MANY GOOD ONES AND WISH THE'D BE MADE. I BET OLD NICK FANS WOULD LOVE THIS. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT GET MY STORY OUT THEIR TO DAN OR ANY OF THE ZOEY 101 CAST!


End file.
